Miss Undercover
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Sie ist die jüngste Agentin des Landes: Lillian Rose Truscott.


©Sunrisepainter

Miss Undercover

Titel: Miss Undercover

Fandom: Hannah Montana

Genre: Humor, Romanze

Alter: Ab 12 Jahren

Autor: Ninadaniela

Personen:

~Lillian Rose Truscott aka Lola Rose

~ Miley Ray Stewart aka Hannah Montana

~ Leslie Jake Ryan (Hannah´s Freund)

~ Jackson Rod Stewart

~ Agent Williams

~ Mikayla

~ Robby Ray Stewart

and as guests

~ Kevin, Nick and Joe Jonas

Setting: Kalifornien/ New York

Summary: Hannah Montana wird seit kurzem bedroht und bekommt lauter E-Mails, in denen ein Unbekannter behauptet ihr Geheimnis zu enthüllen, wenn sie nicht sofort als Popstar Hannah Montana von der Bildfläche verschwindet. Miley bangt um ihr Leben. Ihr Vater benachrichtigt sofort das FBI. Nach einigen reiflichen Überlegungen wird die beste und jüngste Agentin des Landes undercover eingesetzt: Lillian Rose Truscott.

Für die 17- Jährige Lilly, die mit ihrem besten Freund Oliver Oken in einer Wohnung mitten in New York lebt, ist dies eine neue Erfahrung. Nicht nur das aus der unauffälligen Agentin eine Schauspielerin namens Lola Dust werden soll, so fragt sie sich das ersten Mal, wer sie eigentlich ist und wer sie sein will.

_(Ähnliche Handlung wie in dem gleichnamigen Film)_

_Trailer_

_**Sie ist die jüngste Agentin ihres Landes. . .**_

_,, Mein Name ist Lillian Rose Truscott, Agent des FBI."_

_**Und nun hat sie ihren ersten Undercover- Auftrag. . .**_

_**Lilly: **__,,Ich soll wirklich undercover gehen? Als eine Film- Barbie?"_

_**The Boss: **__,,Du bist als einzige für diese Mission geeignet!"_

_**. . . als geheime Beschützerin eines berühmten Popstars.**_

_**Nachrichtensprecherin: **__,,Teen -Pop -Sensation Hannah Montana wird von einem unbekannten Stalker bedroht."_

_**Sie bekommt eine neue Identität**_

_**Lilly**__: ,,Wehe sie rühren meine Haare auch nur an od-"_

_**Stylistin: **__,,Oder Sie verprügeln mich, schon klar!"_

_**Alex (spöttisch): **__,,Medames et Monsieurs. Nous prèsenté den neuen Star auf dem roten Teppich: Lola Rose."_

_**Einen neuen Job**_

_**The Boss: **__,,Du wirst als eine Nebenrolle in Hannah´s neuen Film _,,Song to a jerk" _als eine neue Schauspielerin eingeschleust."_

_**Und ein neues Gefühl**_

_**Junge mit Kappy und Sonnenbrille: **__,,Hey mein Name ist Adam Jones. Sorry, das ich dich umgerannt habe."_

_**Lilly/Lola: ,**__,Äh. . . kein Problem. Ich bin Li- äh Lola Rose."_

_**Eine neue Freundschaft entsteht**_

_**Hannah: **__,,Du triffst dich also mit einem heißen Date?"_

_**Lola: **__,,Was geht dich das an?"_

_**Hannah: **__,,Hey, immerhin sind wie sowas wie Kollegen, also?"_

_**Lola: **__,,Es ist kein Date!"_

_**Hannah (leise) zu Lola **__,,Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"_

_**Was wenn dir dein Leben als Star auf einmal gefällt?**_

_**Lola: **__,,Wer ist diese Band?"_

_**Hannah: **__,,Die Jonas Brothers. Die sind cool."_

_**Hannah: **__,,Und das sind mein fester Freund Jake und meine Freundin Mikayla."_

_**Jake and Mikayla: **__,,Hey!"_

_**Lola: **__,,Hey, ich bin Lola!"_

_**Joe: **__,,Du bist die neue Schauspielerin, Lilo? Oder?"_

_**Lola: **__,,Lola! Und du bist James Jonas von diesen Jonas Brothers oder?" _

_Beide sehen sich an und fangen an zu lachen._

_**Wird sie vor lauter Fame und Future ihre Mission vergessen?**_

_**Alex (Telefon): **__,,Hast du schon eine Spur, Lilly?"_

_**Lilly: **__,,Äh. . . ja. . . also . . . da wäre wäre . . .öhm. . ."_

_**Und was hat Adam Jones mit alle dem zu tun?**_

_**Lola**__: ,,Hey Adam, woher weißt du das ich mir ein Zimmer mit Hannah Montana teile? Ich habe dir nie davon erzählt."_

_**Adam: **__,,Äh. . . war geraten. . ."_

_**Und was wenn die Situation immer ernster wird?**_

_**Hannah (nach einer Mail vom Stalker): **__,,Oh mein Gott! Er will mich umbringen!"_

_**Schafft es Lola den Stalker zu finden?**_

_**Oder lässt sie sich vom Glanz des Scheinwerferlichts hinreißen?**_

_**Was passiert wenn ihre oder Hannah´s wahre Identitäten gelüftet werden?**_

_**Wird sie endlich herausfinden wer sie in Wirklichkeit ist?**_

_**Emily Osment**_

_**as**_

_**Lilly Truscott/ Lola Rose**_

_**Miley Cyrus**_

_**as**_

_**Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana**_

_**Cody Lineley**_

_**as**_

_**Jake Ryan**_

_**Selena Gomez**_

_**as**_

_**Mikayla**_

_**Jason Earles**_

_**as**_

_**Jackson Stewart**_

_**Billy Ray Cyrus**_

_**as**_

_**Robby Ray Stewart**_

_**and as special guests**_

_**Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas**_

_**as **_

_**themselves**_

_**in**_

_**MISS UNDERCOVER**_

_**2009 on Fanfiction. net**_

Miss Undercover


End file.
